Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes
Reicheru's Pokemon Hinomaru the Espeon * Bada** * Bada** Adorable * Berserk Button: When people make sexual comments about Flames behind his back, injuring him, his tail getting touched, people talking in different accents he finds difficult to understand. * Meaningful Name: His name Hinomaru, is the flag of Japan's name, Espeon, his species is known as the Sun Pokemon, Hinomaru means "Circle of the sun" in Japanese, which is a reminisce that the red gem on his forehead resembles the red disc on the flag * Multiple-Tailed Beast: Has a forked tail in both human and Espeon forms * Even Evil has Loved Ones: Despite his cruel nature, he genuinely loves Flames and Reicheru. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold * Katanas of the Rising Sun: Averted, as he uses shotguns in his human form instead, but his appearance and name is based of Imperial and feudal Japan * Shotguns Are Just Better *You Gotta Have Lilac Hair: His hair is lilac haired with darker tints at the fringe. Flames the Reshiram * Not Distracted by the Sexy: To Hinomaru, she may be his love interest, but stays calm during his shirtless scenes. *The Smurfette Principle: In Reicheru's main Pokémon team. *Gag Breasts: Especially when Youko asks her "How big are those t****s?", and she flatly states "DD", then Youko apologises for his manners. Youko the Vulpix Kyo the Growlithe Rukoshi the Meowsitc * The Nicknamer: Nicknames Hinomaru "T-1000", Flames "Fire girl", Youko "Six-tails" Tetsuo the Delphox Yu the Azelf Sophie's Pokémon Miyamoto the Samurott *Barefoot Cartoon Animal: Wears a kimono. *The Leader *Making a Splash: He uses Water-type attacks. *Master Swordsman: His main weapons are his seamitars carried in his two front braces. He is skilled in using them. *Meaningful Name: Named after Miyamoto Musashi, a famous Japanese swordsman. *Mentor Archetype: To his fellow Pokémon allies. *The Obi-Wan: To his owner Sophie. *The Rival: To Hinomaru Kirby the Ditto *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Miyamoto and Camo. *Deadpan Snarker: Sometimes, especially if a prank of his fails. *Doppelgänger: When he is transformed into a copy of another character. *The Hyena: Only if he's having fun for himself in his normal form. His laughing tends to annoy Hinomaru and possibly Camo. He makes sure not to laugh while transformed into anything, or else any scheme involved in it will fail. *Master of Disguise: Thanks to his transformation ability. *Meaningful Name: Kirby is also the name of a video game character who can mimic enemies' abilities. This Ditto can shapeshift into people, Pokémon, and other objects/creatures. *Prince of Pranksters: His ability to shapeshift into practically anything helps make him a crafty prankster. *Stop Copying Me: Does this to Hinomaru in the fanfic The Mysterious Copycat, resulting in Hinomaru brutally attacking him. *The Trickster: He is quite an expert at that. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Yes. He has that. *Weak, but Skilled: In his normal state, he is the weakest out of Sophie's Pokemon and very defenseless. However, he is skilled in pranking and disguises (see Master of Disguise, Prince of Pranksters, and The Trickster). Bubbles the Marill *Accessory Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears teal goggles. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Acts like one to Camo. *The Baby of the Bunch: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Bratty Half-Pint: In Hinomaru's POV. *Cheerful Child: Probably one of the happiest out of the entire Pokémon owned by the heroes. *Constantly Curious *Deliberately Cute Child: Ahab considers her to be adorable. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Foolish to her twin brother (owned by Jelly Otter) Babbles' Responsible. *Girly Girl: She loves cute things. *Making a Splash: Relies on Water-type moves. After all, she is part Water-type. *Meaningful Name: Sophie named her Bubbles because she happens to like, you guessed it, bubbles! *Surfer Dude: A young rare female example. *Tender Tears: Cries the most out of all the Pokémon owned by the heroes. Camo the Skrelp *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears a scarf. *Action Girl. *Bad*** Adorable *Emotionless Girl *Meaningful Name: Her ninja-like personality and species easily coins her Camo. *Not Growing Up Sucks: She wants to evolve as soon as she has enough power, but Miyamoto told her that it'll take weeks. While a bit hesitant at first, she managed to accept it quietly. *The Quiet One: Rarely speaks. *Stealth Hi/Bye: Does this to gather messages to her allies via eavesdropping. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Bubbles' Girly Girl. Ahab the Pelipper *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Commanding Coolness: He usually takes as second-in-command in Sophie's Pokémon team. *Instant Messenger Pigeon: Averted. While he isn't a pidgeon Pokémon, he hopes to be like this trope someday. *Meaningful Name: He is named after Captain Ahab from the novel Moby Dick. *Nice Guy *Nice Hat: Wears a ship captain's hat. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: In the fanfic A Pelipper's Treachery, he nearly betrayed his allies after an accident due to his carelessness. Fortunately, however, he apologizes in the end. *Talk Like a Pirate: He sometimes uses pirate slang in his dialogue. This angers Hinomaru to no end. Sophie Jr. the Buizel *The Ditz: Is very clueless. *Family Relationship Switcharoo: A running gag within her is that she mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that Sophie and a Buizel have a similar color scheme. However, Sophie corrects her that she is not her mother. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: Wears a blue polo shirt. *The Klutz *Meaningful Name: She is called Sophie Jr. due to her heavy resemblance to her trainer. *Missing Mom: This could explain why she often mistakes Sophie for her mom. *Sixth Ranger: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Spirited Competitor Category:Lists